Diary of a 15 year old witch
by mihenna
Summary: Ginny's diary.Lots of jokes, tricks, romance, embarassement and plain old fun. What more could you want?


**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely nothing.

**A/N:**Hello averyone! this is just some silly fic I have been wanting to do forever. Reviews are welcome and appreciated as well as ideas. Enjoy!

* * *

July 15th 5 :20 pm 

Hello diary,

I just found you while looking through my closet. I was looking for my old photo album but found you instead. I always thought that Fred and George must have swiped you. I guess I was wrong.

* * *

July 15th 5:22 pm

I guess I should probably apologize for setting of those dung bombs in there room.

* * *

July 15th 5:23 pm

Maybe later...

* * *

July 15th 5:25 pm

I wonder what's in here...

* * *

July 15th 5:35 pm

Hello again,

I can't believe how pathetic I was at nine years old. There is absolutely nothing in here worth reading. I don't know why I even thought my brothers would want to keep you. I was boring. Even if they could decipher my horrible spelling, the best thing I could come up with on most days is "I love kitties". Kitties for god's sake!!!

* * *

July 15th 5:37

I do love kitties though.

* * *

July 15th 5:40 pm

Mum's calling me down for supper now, got to go or there won't be any food left. Bloody brothers.

* * *

July 15th 7:20 pm

I'm back,

There was food left when I went down to supper. It was very good too, but mum's food is always good.

* * *

July 15th 7:21 pm

She's a great cook; I don't know how she does it.

* * *

July 15th 7:22 pm

I always burn everything; I even managed to burn soup once.

* * *

July 15th 7:23 pm

It's kind of sad really.

* * *

July 15th 7:27 pm

I can hear mum yelling downstairs. I wonder what the twins have done now. I think I'll go see.

* * *

July 15th 7:36 pm

Well I know why she's mad. It's PRICELESS!!! They tested one of there new products on Ron! His hair is now a violent shade of purple and his skin is all orange. He looked like one of those oumpa-loumpa things in that muggle movie... what was it called? ... Something and the chocolate factory... Charlie and the chocolate factory! That's it! Anyways, so they offered him some chocolate right, and he actually ate it! I mean how thick can you get? I know I'm talking about Ron but still! And so Ron got really upset when he saw what happened and told mum. So she started yelling at them and that's when I came down, and she told them to turn Ron back immediately. Only they told her they weren't sure how. HA! I swear I haven't seen mum that angry looking since the time they flew Ron up on the roof and left him there. The product they were using was still a prototype so there pretty sure it will wear off eventually but they can't be sure when. The twins have bathroom duty for the rest of the summer. And they can't just magic it clean.

* * *

July 15th 7:37 pm

Poor blokes. It was Ron's own fault, he should have known better.

* * *

July 15th 7: 39 pm

Too bad I wasn't there when Ron ate the chocolate! Now that would have been entertainment.

* * *

July 15th 7:40 pm

There are times when I love my brothers.

* * *

July 17th 1:00 pm

Hello,

Sorry I didn't write in you yesterday, but I got kind of busy. Wait a minute, why am I explaining my self to you? A diary? Like you care if I write in you or not.

* * *

July 1:01 pm

I mean you've just spent the last six years in my closet for god's sake!

* * *

July 17th 1:04 pm

You don't really care, do you?

* * *

July 17th 1:05 pm

I didn't mean to leave you in there all that time... it just sort of happened...

* * *

July 17th 1:08 pm

Well if you looking for an apology you're not going to get one.

* * *

July 17th 1:09 pm

You can't make me!

* * *

July 17th 1:11 pm

Alright! So maybe I feel a little bad! I'm sorry! Are you happy now?

* * *

July 17th 1: 12 pm

Anyways, I'm going to try reading one of those muggle romance novels Hermione lent me. Bye.

* * *

July 17th 3:04 pm

Hello again,

I got bored with the romance novel. The main characters in those books always annoy me. There always so perfect and feminine and innocent and smart and charming and, well, you get the picture.

* * *

July 17th 3:07 pm

I wish I was charming.

* * *

July 17th 3:14 pm

Maybe I should die my hair. But what color?

* * *

July 17th 3:15 pm

Blonde? Or maybe brown? Copper would be nice... or maybe black?

* * *

July 17th 3:17 pm

Definitely black.

* * *

July 17th 3:18 pm

I would probably give mum a heart attack! It would be so great!

* * *

July 17th 3:21 pm

Maybe that's not such a good idea. Who would do the laundry?

* * *

July 17th 3:22 pm

Or the cooking for that matter?

* * *

July 17th 3:23 pm

No, I guess I'm stuck with red.

* * *

July 18th 2:00 pm

I'm sooooooooooooooooo bored.

* * *

July 18th 2:01 pm

I'm not kidding there is seriously nothing to do. This is torture.

* * *

July 18th 2:02 pm

Mum suggested I do my summer homework. Ha! Like that's going to happen. I'm not that desperate yet.

* * *

July 18th 2:04 pm

Ron is still orange, by the way, he's just walked by. That's already almost 4 days now.

* * *

July 18th 2:05 pm

He really is funny to look at. I wonder what Fred and George did too that chocolate... It's brilliant at any rate. But that's just my opinion. I don't think Ron would agree.

* * *

July 18th 2:06 pm

Even mum and dad have a hard time not laughing. Dad couldn't stop laughing for five minutes when he saw him for the first time. Ron was not impressed, to say the least. Neither was mum. The twins and I were though.

* * *

July 18th 2:08 pm

I wonder where the twins are anyways. They have been overly quiet today. You can never trust them when they are quiet. They must be plotting something.

* * *

July 18th 2:09 pm

Maybe I'm just being paranoid.

* * *

July 18th 2:10 pm

Oh well, I'd rather be paranoid then an oumpa-loumpa.

* * *

**A/N:** more soon 


End file.
